A Specter VS The Vampires
by Pitaloka
Summary: Zelos intends to put a prank on Camus and Hyoga. Who knows he will meet horrible creatures? Involved Characters: Frog Zelos (Saint Seiya), Count Dracula, Verona, Marishka and Aleera (Van Helsing)
1. An Intruder in A Cold and Peaceful Night

**Involved Characters: **Aquarius Camus, Cygnus Hyoga and Frog Zelos (from Saint Seiya)

Dracula (Count Vladius Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Alleera (from Van Hellsing)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya and Van Helsing!

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

Van Helsing© © Everyone involved in the making of the movie

**A/N:** This is my first Cross Over fanfic. I have never written this kind of fanfic before. Perhaps my characterization of Count Dracula and his Brides are not completely true because it'd been a long time since the last time I watched Van Helsing.

**A Specter VS The Vampires**

**Chapter 1: An Intruder in The Night**

.

Warmness, silence and dimness were accompanying a blonde hair young man's slumber. The young man was sleeping soundlessly until he heard a sound of a stone being thrown to the front door. At first, he ignored the disturbing sounds bothering him.

"Well, that was perhaps only the sound of falling iced stones!" he said mentally.

In Siberia, not only snow, aurora and blizzard occurred, icy rain and icy wind sometimes occurred. Therefore, the young man felt neither weird nor disturbing because of the event. He ignored the first and the second knocks because he thought that the icy winds perhaps blew some small rocks strongly so that they hit the door. However, when he heard the third knock harder his comfort and his tranquility began to get disturbed again. His patience totally ran out after hearing the door was knocked harder many times. The young man got up from the sofa and groaned exasperatedly.

"Arrrgggh! Who is the intruder knocking the door? It's 11 P.M.!"

The young man who ever once defeated Aquarius saint walked fast towards the windows and opened the curtain. The blue eyed young man scanned every corner of the landscape outside the window and he found nothing there. The young man inhaled sharply and lay back on the sofa near the fireplace.

For a long time, none of the residence of the cottage got bothered by noisy sounds that were actually caused by a black figure.

"He..he…he..heh….Soon you will get up from your comfortable beds saints of Athena. I am going to take some pictures of your sleepy faces and hand them to Lord Hades," said the black figure as showing its disgusting smile.

Three hours had passed since the young man sleeping on the sofa received disturbance. The young man currently was being drawn into the realm of his dream. Meanwhile, in another part of the cottage, the condition of the young man's master was quite opposite. His master was awakened in his dark personal quarter. He heard noises from his bedroom's window and assumed that the noise was from a small hard material like stones or pebbles. The window was not broken into pieces but the noise was quite disturbing.

"Who is making noise?" murmured an indigo haired man from underneath his blanket.

At first, the man ignored the noise. However, he was completely annoyed after hearing his window got hit by hard materials for the third times.

"What a noise…"

The bearer of the Gold Cloth of Aquarius got up slowly from his bed and peeked through the curtain covering his window. At the first time, he saw nothing. However, after sharpening his gaze he noticed that actually someone was putting a prank on him and he recognized who the culprit was. The culprit was the same person as the one who ever hit him when he was in powerless state.

The culprit was Frog Zelos but Camus remained calm as usual though and observed Zelos' every move soundlessly. He watched him and found out that the Specter began to get bored of throwing small stones onto his window. Camus witnessed Zelos was walking to the front door.

Camus who had been observing Zelos' behavior walked casually to the family room in where his beloved student, Hyoga, was sleeping soundlessly. He wanted to make sure that his apprentice would not get up and had a worthless fight with the annoying Specter. When he arrived there, the door was being knocked and he was seeing his apprentice began to get up from the sofa. Seeing his apprentice was going to open the window, the older ice saint stopped him telepathically.

"_Don't open the door, Hyoga and go sleeping again!"_

Hyoga glanced to the right side and saw Camus standing not far away from him.

"_But master…."_

"_Do not argue me and sleep!" _

Hyoga nodded slowly. He lay back on the sofa and slept again. Camus kept his eyes on his student until he was sure that his student fell asleep. Before returning to his room, Camus stared at the front door and then at the windows of the family room which also functioned as a guest room.

"Having fun and playing around as much as you wish, _Specter_! We shall see whether or not you can survive from the coldness and the toughness of the Siberian nature. We shall see how long you can survive in The Realm of The Living!"

######## SAINT SEIYA X VAN HELSING CROSSOVER###########

"Help!"

Hearing someone was screaming for help in the morning, Hyoga got up from the sofa and came over the window. Through the window, he could see someone screaming in terror because a polar bear was toying him. To his vision, the polar bear treated the person as if the person was a ball. Feeling pity, the young man intended to help the poor person. However, someone grabbed his shoulder tightly while he was opening the door.

"Where are you going to go Hyoga?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to him. Hyoga glanced to the left and saw Camus who was looking at him with his warm eyes. Even if his face was flat Hyoga could feel that his master was neither mad nor anxious.

"Master, there is someone screaming for help because a polar bear is toying him. Look! It looks like that the polar bear assumes that the person is a ball!" said Hyoga as pointing at the polar bear that was playing with its _toy_.

The polar bear seemed to enjoy playing the _ball_. It rolled the ball on his feet while lying its back on the cold snowy ground. It, then, threw the ball to the nearest ice wall and reclaimed it. Afterwards, it threw the ball to the nearest trees. The polar bear repeated the game it created over and over and it seemed that it truly enjoyed its own game.

Camus looked outside through the window and sighed. He, then, spun around.

"Forget what you see, Hyoga! You must not help him!" said Camus as walking to the kitchen.

"But master…."

Camus stopped walking and looked at his apprentice sharply over his shoulder making the younger saint did not dare to continue his sentences. However, he remained standing near the window to watch how the situation would last.

After two hours, the polar bear seemed to get bored and left its toy alone.

"I must help him!

Hyoga opened the door slowly and came to the poor person who had become a toy of the polar bear. The young man saw the victim lying on the ground and his face could not be seen. The young man knelt and shifted the person's position in order to be able to see the person's face. When he saw the person's face, the Cygnus saint was surprised. He, then, took a few steps back.

"T-This guy…" said Hyoga stuttering. He hung his mouth in disbelief for a few minutes and immediately closed it.

"Yes, Hyoga. He is Zelos. Do you still remember him? Are you still willing to help him?" asked Camus who was standing behind Hyoga.

Hyoga did not reply. He remembered who the victim of the polar bear was. The person was the same person who ever mistreated Camus, his master. He felt ashamed of himself to have got panic before recognizing who the person was. He should have noticed that the person screaming for help was Zelos, one of Hades'_Specters_. He regretted because he did not consider Zelos'cosmo first.

His warm and anxious facial expression changed into cold and flat one after he saw the unconscious _Specter._ The young man actually wanted either to kick Zelos very hard or to throw him into the cold, deep frozen lake in front of him but he cancelled his plan though because it was useless for him to do so to the unconscious _Specter_. He sighed.

"I will not help him master and I will have never helped him forever," answered Hyoga shortly as heading back to the cottage followed by his master.

After the ice saints were inside their cottage they paid their last glance to where the unconscious _Specter_ was lying and saw the polar bear was coming nearer to him as it carried some fish in its mouth. It was enjoying its meals for a while. After draining his foods it carried Zelos and went to somewhere else. In the middle of the polar bear's journey, without being noticed the _Specter_ opened his eyes slowly and felt that his nape of the neck was aching slightly. He felt that something was biting the collar of the softest point of his _Surplice_. He wanted to see what was happening but he could not because he was too dizzy. His dizziness increased immensely after seeing that he was a few meters of the surface of the ground. Due to his exhaustion he fell unconscious again. Before he lost his consciousness, he felt the big and stink creature was placing him into a black cold place.

**To be continued…..**


	2. A Gift for My Brides

**Disclaimers: **I _**do not own**_ Saint Seiya and Van Helsing

Dracula (Count Vladislaus Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Alleera © Everyone involved in the making of the movie

Frog Zelos ©Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

_Too bad…..So sad…._

Marishka (Van Helsing)

**Chapter 2:** A Gift for My Brides

Cold wind blew strongly in dark sky every night. No one dared to go or to venture at night. Besides the frozen air, human feared of possible threats that could take their lives away in thick darkness. The threats were not only from wild animals but also from werewolves and the blood suckers: vampires.

Thick darkness covered the night. A few small voices could be heard. However, all of them quietened when a voice of flapping wings echoed in the sky. When the voice became nearer, it was revealed that the voice was from a great dark shadow flying around the sky. After flying back and fro for a long time, the shadow finally landed smoothly on a spot near a half frozen water and transformed into a man. He dressed up in black attire. His raven hair was tied. His face was neither old nor young. His skin was pale and his eyes were blue. Coldness and emptiness reflected in his blue eyes. His face was expressionless but annoyance was slightly visible on his face.

"I must find another new living energy source besides the energy I gain from werewolves. Otherwise, my wives will keep whining."

The man in black attire sighed as walking along the edge of the frozen water. He kept walking until he found a big black box. At first, he was not interested to inspect the box. However, after sensing warm energy flaring from the inside of the box he finally came over the box and tried to open it. After opening the box, he saw a small unknown creature. The creature seemed to be anxious when it saw him standing in front of him.

"What are you? A human or an animal?"

The small creature did not answer. It jumped out of the box instead.

"M-My name is…. Ze-Ze-Zelos. Frog Zelos! I am the sidekick of Lady Pandora and the God of Underworld, Hades. Who are you?"

"Frog Zelos? the God of Underworld? Hades? Interesting! I shall introduce myself. My name is Count Vladislaus Draculeia," answered Count Dracula as he bowed politely. A frigid smile appeared on his face.

"W-What do you want?"

"What do I want? I just want to see you closely," answered Count Dracula calmly while walking over Zelos.

"Y-Y-You must be afraid of me because I am a _Specter_!"

"_Specter_?"

Count Dracula kept walking towards Zelos whereas the poor _Specter_ kept walking backward.

"Specter is the army of Lord Hades and we are going to invade The World of The Living once again!"said Zelos as kept walking backward and tried to show his bravado.

"Hmm-I have never heard about _Specter_!"

Count Dracula was getting nearer. His face remained calm and his eye gaze was as cold as his voice when he commented on every statement stated by Zelos.

"Then I will beat you and return to Hades Castle as bringing your head in front of Lord Hades!" said Zelos as he ran fast to Count Dracula and hoped that he could beat him up.

"Funny! Try me, then little creature!"

"I am not a little creature! I am a _Specter_!" yelled Zelos as he tried to attack the man.

Zelos tried to hit the man but he felt that he hit wind though. The man moved so fast that Zelos was confused. After Zelos was getting weaker, Count Dracula strangled him.

"The game is over, little one! Now I will drain all your blood!" said Count Dracula as he showed his sharp fangs.

Zelos closed his eyes tightly preparing of his death. He had never thought that the vampire really existed.

"Ah, I am doomed!"

One second…two second….three second….he felt that nothing happened. Curious he opened his eyes and saw that The Prince of Darkness was in his thought.

"Oh, no. I will not feed upon you _**but **_I will hand you to my wives as a special gift."

Dracula did not give Zelos a chance to protest. He immediately put the _Specter_ back in the black box and closed it tightly in order that he could not escape. After making sure that the Specter would not be able to flee, he, later, transformed himself into his Hell Beast form and brought the quite heavy big box in the grab of his feet. After flying for a long time, CountDracula finally arrived in his castle surrounded and covered by eternal ice. Once he arrived inside the building, he placed the box in which Zelos was kept in the middle of the family room.

"Come, My Brides! I have something for all of you!" called Dracula. His voice echoed through the hall.

The Brides immediately came to their husband and hugged him.

"Master-Master-What did you bring?" asked a bright red haired Bride.

"All of you may open the box altogether!" said Dracula ignoring one of his Brides' question.

Within a second the beautiful Brides opened the big black box carefully. After they looked inside the box, all of them yelled and ran behind the pillars supporting the building located not too far from their husband and the box.

"Why did you run away, My Dear Brides? Do you despise this gift?"

"W-Why did Master bring and give the filthy creature to us? Do you hate us?" asked a raven haired Bride.

"I still love you all, Verona. Thus, I brought this little one for you to devour him."

"Devour him? Oh, no, Master. If our shape turns into the worst one, how will it be?" asked a gold brownish haired Bride.

"I will not let that happen, Marishka!"

"Then, why did Master bring him here? If we devour him, our children will be the ones who suffer, won't they, Master?"

Count Dracula said nothing for a while and sighed deeply.

"All right, for all of you refused to devour him, I will kill him. If my Brides are not happy, neither do I!"

Count Dracula glanced to Zelos who was tip toeing in order to flee. Within a second Count Dracula had caught him right after noticing Zelos' attempt to escape and strangled him.

"Because all of my Brides reject you then-"

"W-Wait, Master! I change my mind! How if Master let him be alive and let us make him a living toy to entertain us?"

"What do you mean, Marishka?"

"Tee-he-he-We feel lonely. We have given birth to our children but none of them is alive. We feel lonely and think that we need a living toy to ease our sadness!"

After hearing Marishka's offer, Verona and Aleera looked at each other. Both never thought that Marishka who was slightly mad and loved toying her victims before killing them was willing to ask such offer.

"Indeed? If that is what you truly want. Just take him!" said Count Dracula as throwing Zelos to the Brides who yelled and laugh gleefully but frighteningly in respond.

Count Dracula saw the little creature he caught trying to escape from his Brides' grip. One or two times he heard they argued to each other or even competed to get the unfortunate _Specter_. However, he was relief because the Brides apparently were cooperative enough in chasing Zelos who always tried to flee. The Brides did not notice that a thin smile curved on Dracula's cold and rigid face.

"What sweet and cute my Brides are," he said under his breath as leaving his wives who were playing with their new toy.

**To be continued….**


	3. The Doom

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya and Van Helsing **ARE NOT **mine!

Dracula (Count Vladislaus Draculeia), Verona, Marishka and Alleera © Everyone involved in the making of the movie

Frog Zelos ©Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation

**Genre:** Humour, Horror, Angst

**A/N:** I put a certain scene from 'Dracula-Bram Stoker' film.

_Don't play around, Marishka! Finish him!_ (Verona-Van Helsing)

_My pleasure_…..(Marishka-Van Helsing)

**Chapter 3:** Doom

The time walked slowly in the great and dark castle in where _Count_ Dracula and his wives lived or at least this was how Zelos felt. He thought that he had been living there for a very long time. The _Spectre_ who once became 'golden' child for Pandora was pondering right now. He did not know which one was better: living in Hades Castle with Pandora who sometimes enjoyed tormenting him or living together with Dracula and his scary Brides who enjoyed chasing after him only for fun in a dark, humid and misty castle. If one of them was success getting him, another two would manage to take him away from a certain bride who was holding him. The only reason why he could escape from them was because they often fought to catch him when the "game" lasted for a long time and very tough.

Previously, the _Specter_ who had sweet tongue had never felt immense fear he was experiencing right now. His fear was thicker than usual. The _Specter_ had a reason why he got frightened. The reason was that because he often witnessed the cruelty of the vampires. For example, he ever witnessed Dracula's wives devoured babies. Zelos took a breath and let it out slowly. Well, he did not want The Brides found his current hiding spot now.

"If I walk slowly and hide once, perhaps I will be fine."

Zelos walked in the darkness and tried to walk along the path surrounded by the darkness. The _Specter_ took a few steps and looked around every two minutes. He had been living there for a long time but he could not remember all of the paths within the castle. Well, the castle of Dracula was not similar to that of Hades' which previously was Pandora Heinstein's residence. Zelos kept walking until he obscurely and incidentally listened to a voice from a room at his left. The voice clearly belonged to a woman who was crying and was begging in order to be released. At first, Zelos thought that the one who was crying was one of the Brides who was perhaps being punished or being lectured. So, he opened the door slightly and peeked inside. After the door opened slightly he figured out that there was a wounded young woman who was being strangled by Marishka begging for her mercy and asking her to let her go. Further, he saw that Marishka without any word and consideration on the woman's wish, bit the woman until she could not scream anymore.

After witnessing the scene before his eyes, Zelos was rooted on his spot. His misfortune came to him when Marishka glanced over the door and found him peeking.

"You? What are you doing? Come here! Let me drain your blood!" retorted Marishka as she dropped the young woman's dead body harshly.

After seeing Marishka's reaction, Zelos ran hurriedly. He knew that Marishka _**would chase**_ him and perhaps he would die now. Zelos knew that Marishka was not only cruel but also playful. During his stay in the castle of Dracula, he often got bullied by Marishka and Aleera. Marishka loved chasing him and he would be slammed to the ground if he got caught. If Aleera caught him, she would threat him first before she finally grabbed and clawed him fiercely with her long and sharp fingernails.

"Come here! I want to have fun with you until you weakened and I could drink your blood without getting interrupted! Ha-ha-ha-" laughed Marishka maniacally as she kept pursuing Zelos.

Zelos kept running as hearing Marishka's laugh was echoing around him. He ran and occasionally entered small spaces to avoid Marishka. He did so until finally he found a dark room with a slightly opened door. Without thinking twice he entered the room and went inside a coffin. For a moment, Zelos held his breath. After he was sure that Marishka had gone he let out a sigh and began to calm down. However, his relief and happiness vanished when he noticed that he was unconsciously hugging on something. At first, he thought that he was hugging a soft thing like pillows or another soft thing. Though, after looking up he saw a pair of sharp, cold, dark eyes was glaring at him. Further, he heard a breath and a low growl besides him. This made the _Specter_ gulped and realized that he was in trouble for the second time.

Before unwanted event occurred, he immediately jumped out of the coffin and ran as fast as he could in dark places and found some small dark holes. He, then, entered one of them. Zelos knew the one who was dealing with. Right now he was being chased by Verona. Unlike Marishka and Aleera, Verona was actually the calmest and most serious Bride. She usually chased him only if she was truly mad at him. However, Zelos knew that Verona, like Marishka, would have never stopped chasing her target. They usually stopped chasing him if he jumped into a narrow small dark hole. The vampire could see in the darkness but they would be in trouble in catching him when he had already jumped into a small narrow hole.

Zelos kept walking until he found an exit in another part of the castle which was apparently a dim room. He looked around carefully and tried to seek a door which could assist him to get out of the room. In the middle of his search of the exit door, suddenly his ears caught a sob and a woman's mourn. Curious, he sought the owner of the voice. When he found the voice's owner, he saw Aleera mourning as she was sitting on her coffin. She was giving her back to him.

.

"Master, why were you very mean to me? What is my fault to you? Why did you refuse to spoil me?"

"Oh, _Countess_ Aleera is crying and it looks like that she is deep in her sadness. Great! I can tiptoe and leave this crazy and obsessive Bride," said Zelos thoughtfully.

Zelos was taking his second step when suddenly strong wind blew strongly from his back. He did not get thrown but he saw Aleera standing in front of him. Her eyes were still swollen but her facial expression showed her worsening mood.

"Where are you going to go, little one?" asked Aleera softly. "Are you going to flee?" she asked him again.

Zelos did not reply. He tried to run to the right side of Aleera but unfortunately she moved faster and blocked his way.

"Are you in hurry? Are you not going to entertain me for a moment?" asked Aleera, smiling.

Slightly, it looked like that Aleera was smiling but Zelos knew that she wasn't. The youngest Bride of Dracula was not smiling to him but rather she was smirking indicating that she was going to attack him. His prediction was proven then. Aleera moved with her inhumane speed and grabbed his right arm tightly and roughly. Her fingernails dug deeply in his arm making the _Specter_ screamed in pain. Feeling gratitude and satisfied after hearing his painful scream Aleera threw him to the right wall.

"My master has just hurt my heart and now I want to play with you. Come to me and entertain me, little creature!" said Aleera softly, pacing to him.

Either miracle or luck had freed him from his anxiety and enabled him to jump as high as he could and hit Aleera's face making the Bride yelled in surprise. After landing on the ground he, then, jumped so high that he could reach the door and went out of Aleera's room. Zelos could hear Aleera's high-pitched angry scream and this gave him goose bumps. Because of this, he used the same fleeing technique he used when he managed to escape from Marishka's and Verona's grip because he was sure that Aleera had to be extremely mad because he had dared to attack her.

A memory of a place where The Brides and Dracula would be reluctant to enter crossed his mind as he kept running. Yes! He was going to go into a chamber where the cocoons in which Dracula's dead babies were in. He entered it after finding it. Once he was in, Zelos sighed in relief. He knew that currently he was safe because he ever once hid here and it looked like that the vampires were reluctant to enter the chamber. The proofs were The Brides often hissed dangerously and threateningly. They were obviously mad but they did not want to come in and to attack him because what they desired the most was their children. They did not want to risk endangering their unborn children's safety. He felt disgust when he entered the room for the first time because the cocoons were not only green but also mucous. Though, he began to be accustomed to the situation or even felt comfortable because the eggs were like shields for him.

"Hmm….I am sure the vampire do not want to enter because they love their unborn children dearly. Heh! I want to see their reaction after finding out that their children will not be able to breathe in the air of the living! Besides, I want to see their children's faces!" said Zelos as kicking some of the cocoons hanging on the ceiling.

He kicked the eggs until it fell to the ground and crushed so that the undead children were out of it. Afterwards, he stomped onto the unconscious and powerless children until they turned into the worst shape everyone could imagine. He continued doing this until he heard loud scream and cry echoing in the dark corridor which was not far away from the chamber he was in.

The scream of sorrow and hysterical cries which were getting closer made Zelos stopped crushing the eggs and got panic. His panic was getting greater while strong wind were blowing and swirling outside the chamber. It was like The Brides were flying around outside the chamber. Scared, Zelos immediately ran out of the chamber and thought that he would be fine. However, he was wrong. He would meet greater trouble which he would not be able to avoid this time in fact. When he was walking secretly and carefully in the dark corridor, suddenly something caught him and brought him. He noticed that it was Verona who brought him in her Hell Beast form when the moonlight emitted its weak light in the night on the highest open place of the Castle of Dracula which surrounded by walls and threw him on solid concretes. He was lucky because his _Surplice_ protected his body.

"You….What have you done to our sleeping babies? State it!" barked Verona as she reached for Zelos and threw him aside. Zelos was walking backward hurriedly when he saw Verona's black eyes glaring sharply at him and another two Brides appeared behind her.

Zelos was about to get up until suddenly Marishka came over him and strangled him.

"I am curious the taste of his blood," stated Marishka as she stuck her tongue out and licked him. Zelos' face went pale when he felt Marishka's tongue touched his face. _Well,_ he had never imagined that he would be licked by a monster. Now, he really felt nausea filling his abdomen. When he wanted to vomit, suddenly a hand pulled and grabbed him tightly from his back.

"Release him, Marishka! This one is my part! Let me devour him! He has jumped onto my face! I cannot accept his ill treatment!" growled Aleera.

Aleera apparently still held her grudge on Zelos who had bucked her face with his body. When The Brides were arguing over what kind punishment and who would give punishment to him, suddenly a black huge creature came and landed behind The Brides and transformed to Count Dracula.

"Calm down, my Brides!"

Dracula's voice echoed in the night sky which was glimmering because of the light of full moon. His voice made all of his Brides looked over him without giving their back to Zelos.

"Master?"

"What are you talking about, Vlad? This lowly creature has killed our children! He even dared to hug me before! You know that I am yours, don't you!" said Verona as she reached to Zelos, grabbed him and threw him to her husband who was looking at her. Dracula looked at his first Bride's sharp but sorrow eyes and then looked at Zelos coldly.

"And he was insolent to me! He had bucked my face with his body!" added Aleera.

"I know my Brides…" answered Dracula calmly as glaring at Zelos sharply. His stone was soft but his eyes were sharp and cold. Hatred filled his heart but he did not want to lose his composure. So, he managed to act calmly. He took a long deep breath before speaking.

"Little one, you have driven the limit of our patience to the lowest point. Therefore, we will finish you off," said Dracula as he smiled coldly and wickedly.

Dracula and his Brides paced slowly but tactfully to Zelos' direction. Seeing this, the _Specter_ began to get panic and tried to seek a space to escape. He could not walk backward because there stood a high wall behind him. Thus, he decided to run to Verona's right side in which there was a space to escape but unfortunately Verona seemed to realize his plan and blocked the way. When he ran to the left side and was going to jump, Aleera stopped him by grabbing his left foot and threw him back to the ground.

"I-I am sorry! Lord Hades! Lady Pandora! Please help me!" yelled Zelos while finding out that the distance between him and the vampires was getting shorter.

But, alas, no one listened to his exasperated scream because he was at a very high place. After the enraged vampires surrounded him, Zelos could not do anything else. Now, he gave up his hope and was ready to receive his most painful fate.

The silence of the night was torn away when the wolves or werewolves howled in turn after they heard painful howl echoing from the top part of Dracula Castle.

**THE END**


End file.
